The Altador Cup: The Citadel and the Mountain
by Jordellsheep
Summary: It's Altador cup IX and the Terror mountain team are trying their hardest to get the gold, Can They prove Neopia they have it takes to be a top tier Yooyuball team?
1. Chapter 1: Preseason Blues

Prytariel struggled to wake up again or to even get out of bed so early in the morning when Terror Mountain was still snowing heavily, she sighed and got up she got dressed in her usual attire, simple fur clothing from a shirt with stripes to pants too boots, all with an ice blue tint. Her body was aching from her day of hard training she and her team had to endured for the first week of the Altador cup, a sort of worldly sport event, she and her team was representing the region known as Terror Mountain, a very cold and freezing environment but many of its inhabitants were able to adapt. After Prytariel was finished combing her long black hair she began her day with the making of a delicious breakfast, hopefully, only for herself. She went to her kitchen, which mainly composed of a large dinner table in the middle of the room, several cabinets containing that contain food or utensils, a large counter top and a furnace in the middle. Prytariel turned on the furnace quickly feeling it's warmth once the flame was lit.

On her table was a whole palette of delicious choices from pancakes with butter and maple syrup, poached eggs seasoned with some pepper and some juicy bacon strips to go along with it, a glass of orange juice with a couple croissants and a whole plate of golden hash browns Prytariel licked her lips in anticipation so she could enjoy the fruits of her labor, she smiled and proceed to eat, she stabbed a strip of bacon on her fork and just when she was about to place the strip in her mouth. A pair of two white furry claws quickly grabbed the whole plate of poached eggs and Prytariel's fork just when she was about to take a bite, Prytariel quickly looked to the direction where her food went only to see a white Bori with a large smile his ears perked up high, hastily eating part of her breakfast that only she made.

"What the heck Rinok! You could at least ask!" Prytariel scolded the Bori named as Rinok. Rinok was Prytariel's teammate for the Altador Cup,

"I already know the answer if I did ask, that's why I took it." Rinok snickered eating another poached egg.

"Why can't you just cook your own food? Seriously, every day you and everyone else sneak in my house and eat all of my food!" Prytariel nearly shouted her anger growing quickly.

"By the way, these are over seasoned." Rinok giving the half eaten plate of food to Prytariel, She got even angrier. Then all of the sudden Minae another teammate of Prytariel barge in through her door to her house slamming the door open causing Prytariel to yelp in surprise.

"Hey Prytariel! What's up?! did you cook breakfast for me?" Minae said in her usual cheery tone. Like Chia's would

"What? no, I didn't cook breakfast for anyone!" Prytariel exclaimed.

"Then why do you have a whole table of food then?" Minae said all smart-aleck like crossing her little arms . Prytariel face-palmed and sighed heavily. Minae proved her point and then grabbed the plate of hash browns and a fork and started eating.

_Why does this always happen to me!?, at least other teams don't need to deal with teammates invading your house!_

Prytariel tried her best to keep herself under control herself, she breathed in and out both Minae and Rinok hearing every single breath.

"Yo Prytariel why you have to be such a stick in the mud?" Prytariel's breathing exercise broke when she heard another teammate, Everem flown in with a glass of orange juice in his hand drinking it in a few gulps

"Seriously stop acting like a piece of dung" Everem said with a chuckle. Prytariel snapped.

"ME!? YOU THINK I'M THE BAD GUY HERE!? YOUR THE ONE'S WHO ALWAYS INVADE MY HOUSE!" Prytariel screamed causing everyone to look at her. She then looked to the ground, knowing what she did was wrong.

"See what did I tell you grade-A dung" Everem concluded, causing both Rinco and Minae to laugh Causing the shame in Prytariel to completely turn into anger once again.

It was about 11am and the kitchen was a mess, all of the food was eaten leaving Prytariel with nothing except for the duty of cleaning up the mess, she ate an apple as her breakfast the only thing that wasn't bitten . She was still angry about what her teammates or "Friends" as Everem would said about invading her privacy.

"why do I even bother even getting up in the morning," Prytariel said trying scrub off a stain on the dining table.

"Every day it's the same, make breakfast, my team eats breakfast, I get nothing, I train until my bones ache, get criticize by my teammates for being "lazy" even though I didn't eat breakfast, got to bed and try to go to sleep, every day, every single day!" Prytariel cited in a angry tone, slamming her fist on a nearby counter. the cloud-colored Aisha sighed as rubbed her temples sitting on a stool.

The door to her house suddenly opened slowly and then a deep, dark voice came.

"Do you require some assistance?" Prytariel then looked up and saw him. He was a dark purple Hissi with rotten yellow eyes and spiked sharp ridges from the top of a his serpent head to the end of serpent body with his venom green tongue sticking out slightly, he was wearing his home region Altador cup team uniform a purple shirt with black stripes what usual Darigan's color scheme were. He even had his slinger, red with black sharp spikes on the back his wings acting like arms

"I don't need help, especially from you, **Darigan." **Prytariel said with a scowl. Prytariel never really trusted Darigan's even if their kingdom and it's citizen's were reformed , they still had a rather dark past, a past filled with hate.

"You know I have a name, Prytariel." The Darigan Hissi said seeming unaffected at the sudden racism.

" It's Layton, Layton Vickles at your service ." Layton said bowing in formal manner like if Prytariel was a queen or a princess. Prytariel only got agitated.

"Just go away I can handle myself **Darigan."** Prytariel then got up from her stool only for her soreness from her training finally got the best of her. The pain in her legs surprised her and she fell only for Layton to catch her. Prytariel then felt Layton's claws on her sides and noticed how soft his hands were, she never expected a **Darigan** to have soft hands or generally anything soft, a slight blush appeared on her face. But then reality struck her that it have been over a minute and he was still holding her.

"Ahh! get your claws off of me!" Prytariel said pushing Layton away her face was completely red by now.

"You gross freak! why were still holding me!?" Prytariel shouted aggressively.

" You zoned out my dear, just to make sure you were okay, we all have been training for the Altador cup, neopian's with aches and sores are rampart, I'm surprised you were able to move today." Layton said . Then Layton grabbed a small package at his back and showed to Prytariel, it was more of a paper bag than anything else and the smell of mint and chocolate intoxicated her nostrils which elevated her mood a little bit.

"Here, I think you deserve a reward for enduring today." Layton then placed his hand in the bag and revealed a cup of House blend coffee with crème with some cookies to go with it.

"How do you what happened today?" Prytariel asked with a hint of aggression in her tone.

" Simple,you yell quite loud, everyone in the neighborhood heard you, i just came to Terror mountain to stop for some errands and you don't look your greatest so then i thought, maybe some hot coffee will help you." this prompt Prytariel to go to her bathroom and go see herself in the mirror, she looked like a wreck, stained clothes, wild unkempt hair and, did she have bags under her eyes?

She walked back to Layton and quickly snatched the coffee and quickly drank the coffee the mint and chocolate taste was so satisfying to her tongue and warmed her up too, she was so happy to finally have something good happen to her today after so much.

She finished her drink with a hearty and happy sigh.

"Thanks for the drink **Dar-** I mean Layton." Prytariel said.

" You are welcome, Miss Prytariel." Layton said bowing in a graceful tone.

"And by the way, see you in the Altador cup." Layton said as he slithered out of Prytariel's house.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Gathering

Altador was the host of the Altador cup and nearly every city state have joined and play to show their city have what it takes to win at Yooyuball, the Altador cup sport event of choice. Altador was beautiful to look at, buildings made of marble, and gardens filled to the brim with assorted flowers, all with the sun reflecting against the nearby shore line.

Prytariel on the other hand thought otherwise, she's too use incredibly cold weathers and frozen lakes and too go to a place that was over ninety degrees really exhausts her, already five minutes arriving for the First week of the Altador cup and she was ready to faint but she was determined to show the other teams that the terror mountain team has got what it takes to win the gold. Prytariel was alone, sitting in a inn, she was supposed to go to the coliseum for a captain's only sport meeting, but she a few minutes to spare and she is not willing to waste on walking in this heat, many of the townspeople she saw all wore similar clothes it was usually a toga, sandals and maybe even a laurel, she didn't understood why they wore clothes that were so silly in design, it was basically wearing a curtain or a towel. Nevertheless she didn't question their fashion sense.

Prytariel entered the coliseum after her minutes of relaxation were up, and the first thing she noticed differently was how cooler it was in here than outside, which did cause her to relax from the stinging heat. The coliseum itself was very large, with many empty rows of seats, it was quiet and a bit dark, and every team captain from every city state participating was there. "Trapper" Remis representing Altador, the home city, he was green Poogle dressed in Altador attire, Montecito a black kacheek representing brightvale, Kakoni a pink Bruce with faerie wings to represent Fairieland. Krell to represent the Haunted woods. Leera, to represent lost dessert, Loryche to represent last year's winner Tyrannia. "Wizard" Windelle to represent Meridell, Lilo to represent Roo island. Garven To represent Krawk island. "Poke" Cellers to represent Kiko lake. Aldric to represent Moltara. Volgoth to represent mystery island. Derlyn to represent Kreludor. Keetra to represent Virtupets And also there was Layton as well representing Darigan Citadel.

All team captains were talking to one another to pass the time, Prytariel walked up to Layton who was currently talking to Montecito and Remis

"Ah, it is good to see improvement in both of your teams, hopefully we will meet in semifinals" Layton said with a face of contempt

"Yeah! don't get too cocky Layton! who says you'll be in the semifinals?" Montecito said.

"Yeah **Darigan**, don't get your hopes up, remember haunted woods? once they won the first ever Altador cup they rolled a muddy slope and hit rock bottom." Remis said.

"It's called winner's curse."

"Yes but my team are quickly recovering from this "winner's curse" that you speak of, we never hit 8th place or higher." Layton said.

"More like luck than actual skill **Darigan**." Remis said.

"Yes and that's why me and my team won an Altador cup and yours didn't" Layton said with an conniving smile.

"Hey guys, what are you three talking about?" Prytariel said walking to the three.

"Ah Prytariel it's good to see you, we're just talking about our teams and its current condition, how is your team?" Layton said. Prytariel sighed.

"I heard your teammates were bothering you too oblivion, is this true?" Remis said.

"It's worse than you think!, seriously have you ever have your teammates invade your house and eat all of your food!?." Prytariel said. Remis and Montecito laughed, hard.

"You mean they actually do that!? I thought Rinok was just kidding!" Montecito said. Just the mention of Rinok got Prytariel to get mad.

" The nerve, of that jerk!, always trying to ruin my day before it even starts!" Prytariel retorted.

" And everyone else following him like servants to my torment!"

" And that's the reason why terror mountain never get's the gold." Remis said, crossing his arms.

"yes, like Altador." Layton his smile widening while Remis scowled at him.

" Shut your mouth **Darigan!** , the only reason you won is that you cheated!" Remis shouted. Layton smile faded away and his glare tighten truly looking menacing, Layton in mere seconds grabbed Remis and pushed him to the coliseum wall and stared him down. The natural shadows somewhat shrouded him allowing his yellow eyes to illuminate Remis quickly got scared, Layton then open his mouth revealing a two pairs of long and deadly fangs with venom green tips.

"You may call me what I am and insult me of my skill, but don't you say my victory was not well deserved!" Layton hissed. then all of the sudden someone wrapped around Layton's mid-segment and then pulled him away from Remis. Layton then slithered around his whole body to see Prytariel wrapped around him, and behind was all of the team captains staring at him.

"What's wrong with him?" Cellers said to Krell.

"It's probably a natural thing for **Darigan's **to have anger problems" Krell said letting out a chuckle.

Just hearing these insults got Layton to squirm out of Prytariel's grasp violently. Despite this Prytariel's grip remain strong and she pulled him outside both being basked in the sun-ridden heat. Layton stopped squirming once he felt the heat. and then Prytariel's loosen her grip, and then finally let him go.

"Layton, calm down, just calm down." Prytariel trying to calm a raging Layton by patting on his shoulder. Layton look back to the entrance of the coliseum with glaring eyes and then he turned to Prytariel

"HOW DARE HE SPIT ON MY HONOR AND GET AWAY WITH IT!" Layton was even angrier. he was shouting straight at Prytariel who was now stricken with a bit of fear. Seeing her like this realized Layton has done, his head sunk down to the with his wings nearly touching the floor, disappointed in himself.

"I'm sorry, Prytariel, I didn't know what came over me, I guess I'm of people judging me from my nationality, please forgive me." Layton said his tone was tinged with guilt and regret. Prytariel patted Layton's shoulder, Layton looked up and saw a smile on Prytariel's face.

"I shouldn't really be the one who needs an apology, but if it will make you calm, then apology accepted." Layton then regained his posture and bowed to Prytariel with a smile on his face. Prytariel somewhat giggled and bowed back.

"Now let's go back inside, we need to hear the announcement, that's why you and I and every team captain is in Altador before the Altador cup even stops." Prytariel said with a smile. And with that both team captains went back into the coliseum. When they did the room was completely silent, all other team captains stared at Layton, he didn't say anything nor did he made eye contact with anyone, he slithered to a nearby wall, he slid down and leaned on the wall, Prytariel then sat with him.

"Hey Prytariel." Prytariel suddenly heard his voice.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"Thank you for holding me back, I could have hurt someone, and I do not want that, especially if I hurt you ."

"Oh! umm, you're welcome." Prytariel said blushing slightly. She liked it how she was said specifically, made her feel a bit special to be cared by someone.

Layton smiled."Hey, Layton, after this you want to get some Lunch?" Layton thought for a moment.

"I am quite famished, so why not? "

"Alright everyone." Remis said.

"I have gather everyone here today so we can discuss the first week of the Altador cup matches."

"We want the fans to truly get hyped for next matches so I decided to set up the matches, to fit in the old rivalries trope hehe,"

"So like Meridell vs. Brightvale?" Wendelle said.

"Exactly" Remis said.

"Luckily I already made a list of matchups, take a look at it yourselves"

Remis then pulled out a large scroll from his bag and then he showed all the team captain's the scroll.

_First week of the Altador cup matches_

_Roo Island vs. Krawk Island_

_Meridell vs. Brightvale_

_Lost Desert vs. Haunted woods_

_Mystery Island vs. Kiko Lake_

_Virtupets vs. Tyrannia _

_Altador vs. Kreludor _

_Moltara vs. Faerieland_

_Darigan Citadel vs. Terror mountain._

The last one made Prytariel gasp, she was going have to play against Layton who was technically her friend, as in the only friend who doesn't eat her food, was her opponent not to mention that his team was seasoned veterans that won a Altador cup Layton's look was similar to Prytariel's both of shock and surprise. This is going to be a rough first week.

"Is there something wrong with your first match **Darigan?"** Remis said, a wicked smile across his face.


	3. Chapter 3 : Breaking news

Prytariel stared down onto her plate of grilled grape leaf turnovers and pomegranate juice, she sighed, as did Layton who sat across the table she was eating at, they were at the Exquisite Ambrosia for lunch they were given a special reserved spot which was both quiet and peaceful . But after the news that Remis gave them, made the situation both awkward and uneasy, both ate their lunch slowly and in complete silence, making the situation even more awkward than it already was. Prytariel tried her grilled leafs and bit a large piece of the turnover tasting the fresh flavor of the leaf and the tenderness of the meat inside, with a taste of lemon as well. She drank the pomegranate juice and tasted its bitterness yet tingly taste. She drank some more of it until the glass was empty.

"Enjoying your meal?" Layton said, breaking the silence not making eye contact with Prytariel.

"Yeah, these are pretty good," Prytariel responded. Looking up only to see Layton still staring down his food.

"Is the match-up still bothering you?" Prytariel asked. Layton nodded.

"Look, it doesn't matter if we play against each other, if you beat me, or if I beat you, we're still friends okay?" Layton looked up and said.

"But do you want me to play as hard as I usually play?"

"Hey, I'm your friend but that doesn't mean you go easy on me okay?" Prytariel said with a smile. Layton smiled back. He then started eating his plate of stuffed figs, from the look on his face he was enjoying it, eating the cheese in the figs first and then moving on to the figs themselves

" Is Remis still bothering you?" Prytariel asked. Layton finished his meal then said.

"Like I said, he spat on my honor, and got away with it. And he always call me what I am, not my name."

"But I called you **Darigan, **and you were okay with it." Prytariel said.

"I wasn't okay with it, I was a bit angry when you did said that, the reason I kept calm is because you seem like the kind of person that can change your personal opinion about my race, and it looks like your opinion has been is it not?"

"Of course it did, you did brighten up my morning one time ."

"Yes, Prytariel, you are a Aisha, your naturally intelligent , and can understand other's difference" Prytariel's ears perked up a bit.

"Anyway, I'll pay for the meal thank you for inviting me to lunch." Layton said.

"No no, no, I'll pay for it, my treat." Prytariel said Layton smiled nodding.

After lunch both team captains decided to go back to their home regions to train there hardest to make an impression for the first week of the Altador cup.

_Terror Mountain 3pm. A day after the Altador cup team captain meeting._

Prytariel quickly picked up the ball with her sling, and then passed it across the field to Evrem who then throw it to the goal with his sling, resulting in a score, if this was real game, Prytariel and her team is practicing for the first game, they were mainly practicing "clutch" plays and Prytariel herself is practicing her passing.

"Hey Prytariel what's with all this new found energy you have?" Prytariel turned her to see Linoc sitting on a nearby bench drinking a smoothie.

"Well, unlike you, I actually going to a match prepared, especially if we're facing Darigan Citadel, we have to play both defensive and offensive just to get slightly ahead."

"Yeah so you can beat your boyfriend." Prytariel' face went red as tomato her blush contrasting her light blue skin and light blue attire. Rinoc smiled conniving

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Prytariel shouted, Rinoc smile was turned into a hard laugh.

" It doesn't say that in this newspaper!" Rinoc said pulling out a newspaper and stretched his arm out urging Prytariel to read it, she quickly snatched the newspaper and quickly read the tagline, her eyes widen.

_**Personal Alliance? or Love?**_

_**Yesterday after the team captain meeting for the Altador cup Terror Mountain team Captain Prytariel and Darigan Citadel team captain Layton Vickles were seen later together eating at the reserved spot in the Exquisite Ambrosia could, this be a alliance of the two teams? or something more?**_

In the newspaper was a picture of her and Layton smiling at each other. Prytariel her face flushed in embarrassment quickly ripped the newspaper into pieces. Rinoc laughed once again.

"Another million more you'll be home free!" Rinoc said.

"DID YOU DO THIS!?" Prytariel screamed.

" Sweet innocent me? of course not!" Rinoc then gave Prytariel a innocent look, angering Prytariel.

"I hate you."

Prytariel now has to deal with three things now : annoying teammates who invade her house, a difficult first match-up and now people of Neopia thinking her and Layton our in love!? could this situation get any worse?

"Hey Prytariel, we should get back to training." Prytariel then saw Osielle , the only likeable teammate at least for her.

"Yeah! you know what? we should!, the world is crashing down on me in embarrassment and I'm just going to COMPLETELY ignore it!" Rinoc laughed again. Prytariel got to her knees and place her hands to her face, Osielle on the other hand was not amused, he then place his hand on Prytariel's shoulder to calm her down.

"don't worry Prytariel, so what Neopia thinks' you're in love with a **Darigan,** what really matters if what your friends think of you. "

"Don't say that, he has name, his name is Layton." Prytariel looked at Osielle with a angry look.

" And you and Layton are the only friends I actually have, Layton must be so embarrassed." Prytariel said.

" Don't think like that Prytariel, he's probably okay with it, I know how he expresses himself in the public, with sternness and steadiness." Osielle said.

"I... Guess your right Osielle, there's always tomorrow."

"Isn't tomorrow our match is coming up?" Rinoc said.

"Yeah, maybe after the match I can talk the whole situation to Layton." Prytariel said, standing up readying her sling.

"Now let's train. We got a big game ahead of us."

Osielle and Rinoc ready their slings as well and went out to field.


	4. Chapter 4 : Prematch Heat

_Altador cup XI week one, first match Darigan Citadel vs. Terror Mountain._

That's what all newspaper in Neopia said, when tickets for the first match were ready to sell, in a matter of several hours it was already sold out, their was multiple reasons why this happened, it's the first match of the Altador cup who wouldn't be excited for that? And second, many people are excited to see two lovers play against each other, given the rumors on the news that Layton and Prytariel like each other.

Near the entrance to the coliseum was a large amount of reporters who were currently Layton about these current events many questions were the same: Are you and Prytariel are a couple? Layton was getting agitated with the same question being asked, he still remain his posture of a gentleman, still remain calm and answered the question with a stern voice.

"Prytariel and I are not together, but we are good friends, simple as that." His answer was clear and simple, easy to understand, however this didn't seem to seize the questions, in fact it only raised more questions Layton was surprised by the amount, even though he answered the main question, reporters flurried him with questions such as, if he's going to play his hardest even though Prytariel is his friend, how are his teammates feeling about this situation, and how Prytariel feels about this.

"I know one thing, Prytariel told me to not hold back, regardless if we're friends or not." Layton answered. That seemed to seize some questions.

"My teammates seemed to not care about my personal life or in the least not question it; they seem fine with me being a friend to the other team captain." Both reporters and Layton heard the coliseum bell, the Altador cup is about to start.

"Well, that's enough questions for now, wish me luck." Layton then slithered to the player entrance to the Coliseum to get ready for the first match.

Layton was in the locker room, putting on his team uniform which for him is a red spiked shoulder pad and a dark purple striped shirt; he equipped his sling which was red with black blades at the back, both for offensive and defensive purposes. After he was done, he sat on one of the benches silently waiting for teammates to arrive. Layton sighed, his teammates were bothered by the news, he had to lie or else more questions will rise, to not add fuel to the fire. Reshar was possibly the most bothered, he was a "traditional" Darigan, who does not like ideas such as Darigan loving a non-Darigan, playing a sport to show there city is the best and for political bouts, not in gladiatorial combat, and the idea of sharing land with Meridell.

"Feeling good I hope?" Said a voice, Layton turned around to see Tandrak Shaye in his team uniform, the Darigan Gelert then sat to the bench across from Layton his arms crossed.

"Of course I am, first match of the first week, we need to show an impression that we have improved."

"Against your so called "friend." Layton glared at Tandrak.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Layton said his anger in his tone rising.

"You love her don't you? I been with a lot of women and I can see true love when I see it."

"Most of the women I met just wanted me for my fame and money, but there is a time when there was a woman who loved me for who I was, but for you, it's the other way around."

"I don't love her, we just good friends, that's all."

"Sure you do, the way you talk about her to me and the others, how you glamourize her and place her on top of a pedestal says otherwise." And with that Layton sighed in defeat.

He couldn't admit it but he did sort of like her, maybe it was her flawless light blue skin or her lustrous black hair, and her athletic body, maybe it's just the lust talking. Or maybe it's because of what she has to go through, ever sense the team captain's meeting she's been telling him about her everyday stresses, turning Layton into a sort of stress ball for Prytariel, she tells him about some of her teammates being complete jerks to her, she tells him that she's worried about failing and being looked down upon others and her day always seem to lighten after she spill out her stresses to Layton. She seems so happy afterwards.

"Tandrak, Layton what you two talking about?" Both Tandrak and Layton turn their heads to see their team goalie Reshar Collifey in his team uniform as well.

"We're just talking about Layton's love affairs" Tandrak said while Layton glared at him.

"Again, I do not love Prytariel; we're just friends, simple as that." Layton said trying to not make the situation escalate. Reshar crossed his big meaty arms and scoffed.

"So you're in love with a non-Darigan who isn't even a Hissi, how pretentious, what are you trying to show the world? That people can like and even love a Darigan?" Reshar said.

"I'm not trying to show the world ANYTHING! " Layton shouted raising his wings up in the air, Reshar then scoffed once more, annoyed by Layton thinking he can make a difference.

Layton was tired of Reshar's accusations; he's not trying to prove something, hes just her friend, simple as that.

"Sure you do, I read the newspaper, you and her being the center of attention you want all that fame now don't you?" Reshar said moving close to Layton with his big red eyes glaring straight down Layton. Layton then stood up to meet Reshar eye to eye his yellow eyes glaring back.

"Come on now, don't start a fight." Tandrak said keeping Reshar and Layton away from one another. Then the locker room door opened and their came both Terrmo and Kep both ready to play, they both walked to their other teammates to see what's all the commotion is about is.

"Hey Terrmo, hey Kep, you read the news lately? I think you'll know the situation if you read it."

"Hehehe, yes I did, Layton you really like her?" Terrmo said while trying to snuffle a chuckle.

"I don't love her, we're just friends, can't you people understand?" Layton said agitation in his tone of voice.

"We do understand." Kep said, she glanced at Reshar who was still glaring at Layton.

"Well at least I understand." Kep said shifting another glance to Reshar.

"I understand too Layton, you and that pretty Aisha is your friend. Nothing else, nothing about going to the third base or beyond." Terrmo said with a hint of deviousness in his voice. Layton glared at Terrmo but nevertheless nodded.

"Reshar I think you need to apologize to the team captain, for false accusations." Tandrak said. Reshar gave all his teammates a look, he then look down to the floor, crossing his arms once more and slightly murmured.

"Sorry, boss." A look of guilt was panned across his shark-like face.

"There is no need for an apology, it was just an argument, and just let me have my side of the story told, understand?" Layton said.

All of his teammates nodded, all nearly at the same time, sort of like a nod of respect rather than a nod of agreement. Even Reshar nodded in respect.

"Guess I'm a little too old-fashioned. Back in my day we used to be a city of warriors that everyone feared, now all we do is play sports for any respect." Reshar said with a small smirk. Layton and Tandrak smirked at his comment and Terrmo Laughed.

And so with their preparations were finished they were ready to play, they stormed out the locker room, wanting to show Neopia a small taste of the Altador cup.


	5. Chapter 5 : Game Time (Part 1)

Layton and his team were on the left entrance side of the field, the whole coliseum was packed, not a single seat was empty, they were all cheering, they were making some noise before the even game starts. They were wearing jerseys from all different teams, most of them were wearing jerseys of the current match, two colors that contrast one another, light blue and dark purple.

"Alright team, let's try out our new positions, Kep you'll be offensive along with me your ball stealing skills can be useful for me to get that ball." Kep nodded as she tighten her sling.

" Tandrak, you'll be with Tormo, if you can get the ball, you can pass it to me, and with Tormo great tackling skills, there would be plenty of opportunities"

"You bet." Tandrak said nodding to Tormo.

"And Reshar, you'll do what you usually do."

"Hah!, I'll give my all!" Reshar said putting on his goalie gloves. With that, they walked out of the entrance, and into the coliseum, the crowd's cheering was even louder than before. Reshar laughed and raised his fists up in the air then roared to get the crowd hyped .

" Are you ready Neopia!?" Reshar yelled. The answer was simple yet effective.

"YEAH!" the crowd roared.

"Are you ready for the first match of Altador IX?" Reshar yelled.

"YEAH!"the crowd roared louder. Reshar with an accomplished smile on his face nodded.

Then all of the sudden, the crowd got even louder than before, Prytariel's team arrived with a enthusiastic entrance.

Both teams met at the middle of the field where the ref was so they can do the coin toss.

"Alright, both team leader's shake hands," the Scorchio Ref said. Layton and Prytariel walked to the center of the field, Layton stuck his wing first, then Prytariel shook her.

"Good luck," Layton said.

"Good luck too, we should talk after this." Prytariel said, whispering the last words

"Alright let's start the coin toss, who wants to call their side?" The ref said.

"We pick tails!" Minae said without thought, that earned her a glare from Prytariel.

"Alright tails it is." the Ref said and tossed the coin upwards, the coin spun in mid-air before landing on the ground.

"The ball will be given to Darigan citadel, with Terror mountain defending." With that the crowd's aligned with Darigan Citadel cheered.

Both teams then went to their sides of the field assuming their positions and then the ref passed the ball to Layton. The ref then blew his whistle allowing the game to begin.

Layton nodded to Kep, then she ran in front of Layton while he slithered forward carrying the ball in his sling, advancing to the other side of the field, then came Rinoc and Everam rushing towards Kep and Layton to steal the ball.

Layton, then quickly made a sharp turn to the right with open space for an accurate long bomb shot, he threw the ball only to be intercepted up close by Prytariel who smiled, happy of her successful play, not wasting her opportunity she advance forward, quickly moving until Tormo and Tandrak ran towards with wicked smiles and eyes of pure intimidation, this did not phase her, but their taunts did.

"Hey pretty Aisha! would you like a piece of the Shaye fever?" Prytariel slightly shuddered at Tandrak's comment yet she still kept going. Prytariel saw Osielle near the goal net, signaling Prytariel to pass it to him.

"Oi! Tormo, take care of this buzz, she's gonna pass it to him!" Reshar yelled. With that Tormo turned around and then charged Oiselle, Oiselle tried to ran to the other side of the field only to be tackled by Tormo, the crowd cheered even more. With that Prytariel had little options, she had no one to pass it too, Rinoc and Everam are still trying to deal with Layton and Kep, she has to score. Tandrak quickly raised his sling to hopefully smack the ball out of Prytariel's sling, she quickly dodged and ran forward. With Tandrak pursuing her. Tormo got up from Oiselle and than ran directly to Prytariel hoping to tackle her, Tormo leaped at her opening his sharply uneven mouth.

Prytariel quickly duck, causing Tormo to collide with Tandrak resulting in a loud *Thunk!* sound be heard. Now she has only one more challenge to face, Reshar. Reshar got prepared readying his legs and his hands so he can counter any ball shot Prytariel can throw.

"Hahaha... This is gonna be too easy." Reshar said, his wicked grin widening with revealing his natural sharp rows of Jetsam teeth. Prytariel smiled.

"Don't get too cocky." She than ran to the right causing Reshar to move the same way.

She then sprinted to the left and throw a overhead shot, Reshar jumped up reaching for the ball, but jumped too early missing the ball completely resulting in the first goal. The crowd cheered extremely loud, louder than it usually was, Prytariel jumped in success with a smile on her face.

"YES!" She yelled, raising one of her fists up in the air. Reshar threw one of his goalie gloves on the ground out of anger.

_The scoreboard is now 0-1, the scoring team will now be on the offensive._

Layton was then given the ball by the ref, he then blowed his whistle allowing the game to start once more.

Layton signaled his three other teammates, with all of them nodding, he then slithered to the center of the field, then Rinoc and Everam charged at Layton once again, but Rinoc was interrupted by getting tackled by Kep and Everam was tackled by Tormo, with that Layton was free, and now he only has to deal with Prytariel and Oiselle.

"Tandrak follow my lead!" Layton said, Tandrak nodded running along with Layton at the opposite side of the field. Oiselle ran to Layton while Prytariel ran to tandrak.

"Awww don't you want to tackle Layton instead of me?" Tandrak said to Prytariel with a intimidating smile, , Prytariel face turned red from the comment.

"And when I say tackle, I meant embrace with tenderness." Tandrak's smile widen.

"S-shut Up!" Prytariel stuttered. She then block Tandrak's view of Layton rendering him to not be able to be passed too.

Layton dashed forward, Osielle pursuing him, Lyton was near the goal net Minae ready herself. Then all of the sudden Layton glanced back and then threw the ball behind him, only to be catched by Tormo, the Darigan Bruce quickly moved foward, this got Prytariel's attention.

"Osielle deal with Tormo!." she ordered, with that Osielle charged at Tormo. Tormo at the last second passed to Layton who was wide open. the pass was somewhat slow, Prytariel ran to the ball only for it to be quickly taken by Layton who then, without hesitation he threw the ball only to be catch by Tandrak.

Tandrak then threw the ball into the goal, Minae was to distracted by the sudden play. The crowd roared once tying the game 1-1.

"Hah! to easy." Tandrak said giving Minae a thumb's down. Minae looked down to floor dissapointed in herself.

"What were you two doing?" Prytariel said to Everam and Rinoc. jabbing a finger on Rinok's chest.

"Getting a minor concussion from that giant bug over there." Rinoc said pointing at Kep who was receiving a high-five from Tormo for that outstanding tackle. With that Prytariel was given the ball by the Ref once again. The ref blew his whistle again starting the game once more. Prytariel quickly advanced to the center of the field with the ball in her free hand. There Kep charged at her, with her sling raised to strike the ball out of Prytariel's hands. Prytariel quickly passed the ball to Evrem who was deep in the other side of the field, her hand suddenly felt a sharp pain, her hand was suddenly bleeding with a large gash on her palm . She looked at kep who's back side of her sling was slightly bloodied.

"Did i hurt your hand princess? Cause their's plenty more where that came from." Kep said with a bloodthirsty smile she then quickly charged to Prytariel , only to be tackled by Rinoc.

" Never thought i say this but thanks" Prytariel said.

" I didn't do that for you, i only did it to get revenge for her giving me that concussion earlier." Rinoc said.

Evram advance forward, easily dodging both tackles of Tandrak and Tormo, he was near the right side of the goalie net, Reshar readied himself, Evram charged up a power shot, and shot the ball with his sling, Reshar quickly jumped and caught the ball, he laughed wickedly.

"Maybe you should aim next time!" With that Reshar passed it to Tandrak after he recovered from his failed tackle,Tandrak caught it, and then advance forward, Rinoc and Osielle quickly did a double team tackle and knocked Tandrak down leaving the ball completely open, it was picked up by Evram and then shot another power shot the left top corner of the goalie net to hopefully score a point, Reshar jumped to the left too early resulting in another goal for Terror Mountain.

"How's that for aim!" Evram said, Reshar stomped his feet multiple times in anger and started shouting out curses while he grumbled. The crowed roared even louder than before. Now it's 1-2 in first half. Before the next play starts, Layton and his team huddled for a time out.

"Alright, first Kep why did you say that?" Layton asked with glaring eyes

"Thought you didn't like her, Layton." Kep said.

"we're not in a relationship, but we're still friends" Layton said, his glare intensifying. Kep rolled her eyes while Tormo chuckled lightly.

"Ok let's go back to our original positions, their mainly focusing on passing so, Tormo and Kep, you are defensive again if you can get the ball you can pass to me, Tandrak your with me, your good at guarding me when i have the ball. Tandrak nodded and so did Tormo and Kep.

"Reshar, you need to stay in the middle so then you won't be countered by curve balls"

"Aye, I can do that." Reshar said tightening one of his gloves

"Alright, everyone stick to the plan,if we do we can win this." And with that they got into their positions, Layton was given the ball and whistle was blown.


	6. Chapter 6 : Game Time (Part 2)

it was late in the second half and both teams were neck and neck, with Darigan Citadel with a small lead of 5-5. Players however are now experiencing the dreaded 2nd half fatigue, causing play's and otherwise the game to feel a bit slow, nevertheless though the audience loved every minute of it, they explode when someone scores a point, or intercepts a throw, or when someone tackles someone really hard to the point of giving them a concussion.

Outside of the coliseum, things were a bit different, many people were there, probably because they were too late to buy a ticket, so they had to watch on small grundo-based tech portable picture viewers. to watch the whole game, they had fold-able chairs and were all eating simple snacks and soda.

"Who you think is going to win?" A Blumaroo said taking a sip of his drink.

"Probably Darigan Citadel, Tormo's and Kep's defense is spectacular." A Buzz said two seat's right from him.

"But Terror Mountain's got versatility." A Chia said. Who was in the middle in a row of chairs

"But Defense traditionally win games" The Buzz said his voice rising.

"So? Terror mountain train in extreme conditions, unlike citadel." The Chia said his voice was rising also. With that the Buzz out right tackled the Chia and a fight was ensued, the others just kept watching the game.

In the coliseum, the Terror Mountain team are in a huddle discussing a new strategy.

"Okay, team, we have to conserve our energy, we need to play the passing game." Prytariel said panting heavily.

"Gee Prytariel, way to point out the obivous." Rinoc said, earning a glare from Prytariel.

"Sense Layton's offense isn't spectacular, i want you three." Prytariel pointed to Evram, Osielle and Rinoc.

"To be on offense, so they can be more focused on defense, and ignore offense." With that the three nodded. They got into their positions, and Osielle was given the ball. The ref blew his whistle.

"Evram, Rinoc get in front of me!" Osielle said, as he moved forward, being guarded by the front.

Kep and Tormo charged at Rinoc tackling him who was a more easier target compare to small Evram. Then Came Layton and Tandrak, Tandrak Tackled Evram leaving Osielle completely wide open, Osielle having no other choice quickly tried to dodge Layton, but was still hit, the tackle wasn't that strong, but he did drop the ball, leaving the ball up for grabs. The ball however was picked up by Prytariel who abandon her defensive position.

"She's gonna score get her! Kep yelled, causing Tandrak and Tormo to run towards Prytariel, with all of the energy she could muster, Prytariel sprinted foward and threw the the ball toward's the goalie net, Reshar jumped to late causing Terror Mountain to score another point. Prytariel jumped in the air in joy.

"YES!" Prytariel said with a smile on her face, Reshar on the other hand had other plans he shouted curses and threw his goalie glove on the ground once more.

"Stupid Aisha! Think your so good!, Think you can beat" Reshar shouted while Prytariel helped her teammates get up. Reshar crossed his arms and scoffed angrily

"KEP!" Reshar shouted.

"What is it?"

"Give me your sling, you'll be goalie." Reshar said as he took off his gloves.

"Reshar what are you doing?" Layton said crossing his arms

"Having an excuse to bash that Aisha to the ground." Reshar said as he gave the gloves to Kep, while she gave him her sling.

"Unless, you have a problem with that." Reshar said with a glare. Layton hesitated a response, he thought for a moment.

"But don't you want to win?, your the best goalie we got, and without you, we would have never won the Altador Cup II" Layton said in a persuasive tone, Reshar thought for a moment.

"Nah, this time it's personal." Reshar said as he got into position,knowing that Reshar can't be stopped he asked Kep.

"You know how to play goalie right?"

"Don't worry I play defense all the time, I think I know what I'm doing." Kep said with a reassuring smile.

With that Layton was given the ball and the game is now started. Layton slowly advance, ordering Reshar and Tandrak defend him, leaving Tormo in defense.

Then came Evram and Rinoc, but Reshar did not tackled them, in fact Evram and Rinoc tackled Reshar first, he wasn't fazed by both tackles, he didn't fall down or get hurt, he still stood strong, with that Reshar grabbed both Rinoc and Evram and threw them both aside. He laughed.

"Hahaha! witness true strength!" Reshar then saw Prytariel, Ignoring Layton's orders he charged directly at her, with a roar to go along with it, Prytariel readied herself, when she tried to sidestep out of the way, she couldn't move, she looked at her left arm only to be held by Tandrak who was holding her in place with a deviant smile on his face.

"Sorry, Darling, Reshar sends his regards" With that Reshar tackled her with tremendous force, earning Reshar a painful sounding scream from Prytariel. Reshar laughed and roared once more, half of the crowd roared along with him, the half stood silent or simply just booed at him. Layton dropped the ball and quickly slithered to Prytariel to see if she was alright. When he shook her, she did not respond at all.

"Prytariel, wake up." Layton said his voice had a tone of shock. The Ref blew his whistle to get attention.

"Due to unnecessary violence and roughness, and with the 2nd half nearly being over, Darigan Citadel is disqualified and Terror Mountain wins the game." The audience didn't know how to react,the look on Prytariel's motionless body and with the sudden disqualification and a hollow victory did not seem as savory as one might think but to not make the situation worse, they choose the most common of reactions in a crowd:cheer.

"Please Prytariel, wake up." Layton said his words and looks were deep in worry as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Paramedics came and place her slowly on a stretcher and carried her to the infirmary with Layton following.

"What the Hell was that!" Kep yelled pushing Reshar as he continue to adore himself in the crowd.

"Told you, what would I do to that stupid Aisha." Reshar said unfazed by Kep's push.

"We gonna get so much negative publicity." Tormo said.

"Good, girls love the bad boys" Tandrak said,not turning to Tormo and kept on waving at the crowd with a wicked smile. Kep sighed deeply.

"Tormo lets go get Layton." Kep said as went to the way to the Infirmary, with Tormo following. Leaving the field empty except Tandrak and Reshar.


	7. Chapter 7 : Endgame

"That's what happens when you make a fool out of me!" Reshar yelled to the crowd.

"You get stomped up!" Reshar yelled with his hands in the air, he roared with aggressive vigor. With a victorious posture Reshar and Tandrak then slowly walked out of the field and went into the locker room to change.

"You see what I did there?" Reshar said to Tandrak, laughing.

"Of course I did, you snapped her like a toothpick." Tandrak said, laughing once more.

"Looks like that Aisha is going to have an early retirement!" With that Reshar and Tandrak laughed with satisfied looks on their faces

"And look at Layton's face, when you tackled her, he looked so shocked to see his girlfriend get put down, right?" Tandrak said, which earned a laugh from Reshar.

"Could have sworn i heard her bones crack, did you hear that?" Reshar said mid-between laugh, The two players laughed once more.

Layton was in the infirmary, sitting next to Prytariel's bed his face was deep in worry, Prytariel was covered in bandages, her right arm was in a cast and her one of her legs have one too. She still hasn't woke up yet, this got Layton even more worried.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." A nearby doctor said to him. Layton looked at the doctor with a look full of doubt.

"She's not suffering anything major, she be as good as new in a week or so." Layton nodded at the doctor yet it did not faze his mood.

"Well we can all guess that this is your fault wasn't it?" Layton looked to see Prytariel's teammate Rinoc. Layton nodded somberly.

"It is my fault, i should have told Reshar to stay in his position." Layton, his voice tinged with guilt.

"If it helps, you didn't know that Reshar was going to actually injure her."

"Yes I did know, I didn't expect Tandrak to join in too, i just expecting a simple tackle, nothing more, not having your leg and arm broken , i wasn't paying attention too the two, that got Prytariel injured." Layton said putting him more in guilt and regret.

"Huh guess it really is your fault." Rinoc said sternly. Upon hearing this, Layton looked down in shame.

"It's...not your...fault." A weak voice said, Layton looked up and saw Prytariel awake.

"It's just...part of the... game right?" Prytariel said, Rinoc snickered at her remark, Layton did not laugh he his face of shame and guilt was diminished.

"What did i tell you, she's getting better already." The doctor said.

"Yeah, sometimes i should listen to the doctor, and not worry as much as I should." Layton said.

"Are you hungry Prytariel? i could get you something if you want."Layton asked.

"Of course she's hungry she spent four hours playing an extreme sport, thought you been paying attention to her and her only."

"You saw her natural curves through that tight uniform." Rinoc said with a snickering smile.

"And then you realize you can just tackle her so you can feel her soft-"

"Can you please... stop..." Prytariel managed to say between heavy pants

"Your making me...want to get tackled...again, so I won't...have to hear you." Prytariel said, this caused Layton to snicker, while Rinoc glared at Prytariel and Layton.

"Alright I'm going to get you something Prytariel, see you in a while." Layton said as he slithered out of the infirmary. Leaving Prytariel and Rinoc in silence.

"So...where the others?" Prytariel asked.

"I told them to meet me here after their done changing, doesn't seem like they listened." Rinoc said. In truth really, he didn't tell them anything, he was just hoping they would actually visit Prytariel after their done changing. Prytariel sighed heavily and then tried to sit up from her bed, she was going slow and then finally sat up, she groan because of her aching body pain.

"Maybe you should get some rest, you just woke up."

"I'm good, i can't eat lying down right?" Prytariel said with a smile.

"that you can't" Rinoc said.

"Hello Prytariel!" said a cheery voice, Prytariel looked to the source of the voice came and there she saw Minae and Osielle out of their team uniforms.

"It's good to see you all in one piece!" Minae said climbing up to her bed and giving Prytariel a tight hug with her small soft hands, Prytariel smiled and did not resist, although Rinoc and Osielle can see in her eyes that the hug was painfully tight.

"Alright i think that's enough." Osielle said pulling away Minae.

"Hey, Prytariel i got you some delicious Altadorian sweet rolls" Layton as he entered the room, holding a tray of food.

"What are you doing here?" Said Minae crossing her arms as Layton place the tray on Prytariel's lap.

"I also got you some Plum juice too is that okay." Layton said completely ignoring Minae's question.

"Of course it's okay Layton I'm already thankful that you did gave something to eat." Prytariel said glancing at her three teammates to make Layton see the point.

"Hey I'm talking to you, **Darigan**." Minae said her voice rising.

"Minae!, he has a name, you can at least you can show some respect to a fellow player." Rinoc said his hands on his hips. Minae's mood did not change.

"Look's who talking." Prytariel said causing Rinoc to glare. Layton turned his head to Minae with contempt eyes

"What is needed? little one." Layton asked.

"Well, for one thing it's your fault Prytariel's like this." Minae said her voice in a hateful tone, raising her voice once more.

"I know it is, I'm asking Prytariel to forgive me, for what I done."

"You didn't anything, I told you that it's not your fault Layton." Prytariel said.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Minae said pointing at Layton.

"I am ashamed, but Prytariel forgave me." Layton said still keeping his posture and calm voice. Minae scoffed at turned around with her arms crossed. With that the situation died down, and then Prytariel start eating her food, she started with the sweet rolls which came with some delicious hummus dip to go along with it. She tasted the sweet bean taste along with the soft but crunchy bread texture to go with it, she ate her food finishing it completely in a couple minutes.

"Thanks Layton, I really needed that." Prytariel said with a smile, Layton smiled back, bowing slightly.

"Anything for you, Prytariel." Layton said.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOO!" Kep screamed at Tandrak and Reshar who were both sitting inside the locker room.

"Can you use your indoor voice please?" Tandrak said.

"You know how Layton feel's about Prytariel?" Kep said once more eyes in a angry glare.

"Of course we do, we read the new's alright,we just wanted to stir up some drama." Tandrak said.

"By tackling Prytariel so she can get actual injuries and forfeiting the match?" Kep said.

"Exactly, Neopia need's to have some drama in the first week of the Altador cup." Kep rolled her eyes and crossed her arms

"And yet no one is giving you flak for slashing her hand." Rehsar said.

"That's because I didn't break any of her bones when I did it, nor was the cut even that deep."

"Besides that Aisha got what she deserved fo-"

"She doesn't deserve to get hurt!, are you just mad that she was able to score while you were the goalie!?" with that statement Reshar hesitated a response showing alarm on his Darigan Jetsam face. Kep then facepalm realizing the reason why Reshar did what he did.

"Are you serious?" She was complete silence between the three, Kep tapped her foot waiting for an answer. Reshar nodded hesitantly. Kep sighed heavily.

"You know for a "Mature,Traditionalist Darigan.", you sure have a childish and stupid reason to hurt people." Reshar looked down to the floor upon hearing this.

"Maybe you should apologize, to her."

"You ain't his conscious, Reshar doesn't need to." Tandrak said defending Reshar.

"Not his fault that Aisha was being a complete showoff."

"She learned a lesson about not-."

"Tandrak, can you stop?" Reshar as he looked up slowly to him.

"Kep your right, I was childish, at least I can repair what respect and honor I broken for myself, Layton and the others probably think I'm an honor-less brute who inflicts pain to the people who does not like, I should talk to him and Prytariel for some sort of compromise ." Kep then place her hand on her hips and nodded glaring at Tandrak who crossed his arms and huffed.

"Kep, show me the infirmary." Reshar said as he got up from the bench.


	8. Chapter 8 : Relaxation and Anxiety

_Terror Mountain Tuesday_

It's been a week sense the first match of the Altador cup and Prytariel has been recovering faster than ever, already her arm and leg has been fully recovered both limbs being removed of cast and bandage, the only thing the Prytariel is still bothered by is a bit of soreness. The second week is about to start, however Prytariel's team are not playing today, so she can have a day of getting her arm and leg active for the game. She was at her house in Terror Mountain, with no one to disturb her, she sipped some coffee she brewed tasting its sharp and bitter taste, she was in the middle of peaceful tranquility with no teammates invading her home, due of Osielle's advice to her teammates about her getting some time alone, and the smell of mint incense candles filled her house with a sweet aroma.

There was one thing that phased her and that Reshar's apology, it wasn't a apology per say, he said that his honor was stained by his ferocity in the field and didn't wish to cause her any real pain besides just simple bruises and sores and bowed to her like a knight bowing to the high class. She didn't really know what to say until Layton pitched in.

"Prytariel understands everyone gets a temper tantrum every now and then." With that everyone laughed. However Kep, told Prytariel that he did meant to hurt her immensely but after talking sense to Reshar, he felt very guilty and then tried to set things right.

Although not everything was peace and quiet, occasionally Layton shows up to her house and offer's her lunch or a drink, during this they both talk about, usually small talk, occasionally telling their backstories or their current opinions about news on Neopia, because of this, now there's more stories about Prytariel and Layton being an official couple, of course now even teammates of Layton and Prytariel are denying it as well in hopes to make the flame die out faster.

Prytariel sipped more of her coffee with a smile on her face as she open the newspaper, she speed read it reading out the most important on the newspaper which was the team match-ups for the second week.

"Let's see, the second week of the Altador cup, match-ups" _Meridell vs. Altador, Tyrannia vs. Moltara, Faerieland vs. Roo Island, Terror Mountain vs. Brightvale, Lost Dessert vs. Krawk Island, Kiko Lake , Darigan Citadel vs. Haunted woods, Mystery Island vs. Virtupets_

'Well at least we don't have to deal with that stupid old rivalries trope."

"But then again I'm facing Brightvale,"

"_Who are complete cheating scrubs"_ A voice inside her head said.

It's no doubt that team Brightvale, throughout Altador cup history has been known for being both a bad team and a very dirty team, who always cheat to win any matches, recently, they tried to stop playing dirty and to play fair, only for them to be dead last in one year. So they mainly stick to the "kick you in the shins while you're not looking" strategy to get some wins. So this could be a good match, for her at least.

Suddenly her doorbell rang, and she came to the door to answer, she opened it to find Layton with a smile on his face and a brown bag in his hand.

"Hello Layton!" Prytariel said with smile on her own face she then motion her hands for Layton to enter in the living room, the living room was bigger than the kitchen, it had three sofas all of them in the same color of ice blue, opposite of where the sofas were was the fireplace with several ash-ridden logs were inside the fireplace with a rug next to it and a coffee table on the rug. Prytariel and Layton sat next to it placing the brown bag on the coffee table,

"How was your day so far?" Layton said as open the crumpled top of the bag.

"Never been better, peace and quiet with a nice hot drink of sweet coffee."

"That's good Prytariel; it's great to see you happy, I'll bet you'll even happier with some lunch right?" Layton said as he place his hand inside the brown bag and pulled out a small white box and handed it to Prytariel, she opened it to find a toasted bacon sandwich that had a scent of smoky meatiness.

"Of course I would, thanks Layton." Prytariel said bowing her head slightly to Layton who then bowed back.

"You are welcome." Layton then pulled out another small white box from the brown bag, opened it and then with a plastic fork, started eating the macaroni and cheese inside. Before Prytariel ate, she lit the logs inside the fireplace, with that the living became a lot warmer both yooyuball players ate quietly occasionally questioning there day. There answers were simple and quick but nonetheless note-worthy. Prytariel can taste the smoky flavor of the bacon and also tasting the juice of the bacon as well she ate slowly slower than Layton was allowing her to taste her food completely. Layton on the other hand had other plans he was eating quickly not embracing the flavor like Prytariel was.

"Layton, why are you eating so quickly?" Prytariel asked chewing her sandwich.

"I eat my food while it's still warm." Layton said putting another fork of macaroni in his mouth chewing it quickly.

"I guess that's understandable." Prytariel said taking another bite of her sandwich.

"See? Everyone can get their sides of the story." Layton said with a small smile. His yellow eyes making eye contact with her's both of them stared at one another for an awkward amount of time. Prytariel have no idea why Layton was staring at her.

"Layton, why are you staring at me?" She asked breaking the immense silence.

"Because, I wonder, does anything tell you how pretty your slanted eyes were?" With that Prytariel then blushed, her face turning immediate red from the compliment, she then turned away from Layton in a flushed state.

"Y-you don't mean that!" Prytariel's stuttered her voice in a flattered tone, despite this, Prytariel did not turn to Layton who kept her tone.

"Of course I mean it Prytariel; I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend yet." Layton said in a honest tone, just the mention of boyfriend got Prytariel even more red.

"Doesn't Rinoc like you? He looked very concern when you were in the infirmary." Prytariel got even redder placing her hands on her face.

"If he likes me why does he's annoy me and constantly tries to torment me for a laugh?" Prytariel said with an angry glare, just from the thought of Rinoc.

Layton, noticing her anxiety placed his hand on Prytariel's shoulder causing her to jump from the sudden touch, she then slowly turn her head to see Layton's hand, she face completely red

"W-why are y-you touching me!?" Prytariel said nearly shouting.

"You're stressing out Prytariel, your suffering anxiety over statements, just calm down, please." Layton said with a hint of worry in his voice, holding her shoulder harder. Prytariel upon hearing this, she realized something, she's over reacting to a compliment and non-threatening accusations , with that realization, Prytariel sat down on the sofa she then took deep breaths , her face turning back to its original light blue color.

"T-thanks Layton." Prytariel said with a small tired smile from being emotionally drained.


	9. Chapter 9 : From the sidelines

_Altador, Wednesday _

Prytariel arrived at Altador, her team arrived with her at the same time, all of them were preparing themselves in the locker room putting on their slings and shoulder armor, Minae putting on her goalie suit and goalie gloves

"What chances do we have against Brightvale?" Minae said lightly sounding a bit worried.

"If we can beat Darigan Citadel, I think we can beat a bunch of dirty cheaters" Prytariel answered as she gave a reassuring smile to Minae who nodded slightly, the other teammates who also heard Prytariel's answer also nodded, giving the whole group confidence.

"You know I notice something, you been in a good mood these days, what gives?" Everam asked with questioning eyes.

"Well for one whole I finally got peace and quiet for a week, and also we all know that Brightvale are a bunch of cheaters am I right?" Prytariel said in a cocky smirk.

"We got this one in the bag." She said tightening her sling. With that her teammates agreed, with confident smiles they walked to the field ready for the game.

xxxxxx

Layton sat on of one of the coliseum seats in the fifth row in the northwest wing of the coliseum completely surrounded by fans of Terror Mountain and Brightvale alike cheering loudly, he wasn't wearing his team uniform but his dark purple skin and his bladed ridges that span from the back of his head to the end of his body were unmistakable and his dark skin color contrasted to other Neopian common skin colors that were naturally light, making him stick out like a sore thumb. Either way some Neopia's noticed who he was, some of them questioned in front of his face if he was Layton or if he was related to him judging that he was the same species and race, but he didn't bothered to answer he just watched with calm contempt eyes with his wings crossed and his back straight in a polite manner, something that these spectators simply do not know, game hasn't even started yet their screaming their heads off, Layton mentally sighed and closed his eyes in frustrated contempt, he didn't really like being in crowds, people point at him because he does stand out, for the worst that is, his head is literally throbbing from a headache and all this noise is not helping, in fact, it makes it twice as worse.

"Hey Layton, got you some herbal tea, didn't know the slushie girl actually sell that." Layton opened his eyes and looked to the right of him and saw Reshar also without his uniform holding a couple of drinks bearing the same mood Layton was in, but without the head throbbing his eyes in contempt and without waiting Reshar handed him the cup of tea who grabbed it and quickly started drinking it, it tasted bitter and warm but it did soothed his headache a bit.

"Thanks Reshar, can you really stand all of this noise? At least in the field the roar of the crowd is more tolerable, but when you're actually in the thick of it? It's like ten times worse." Reshar didn't respond to his question, he sat down next to Layton, he nodded slightly.

"Maybe it's because I like the cheers of the crowd, you're more of a Darigan that likes solitude." The comment Reshar made Layton nodded.

"Correct, and also because I just don't like all this noise."

"Then why are you here then? Just leave so your headache can finally cease and you can calm yourself." Reshar then thought moment and then giving Layton a look with his jetsam hands on his hips

"I know why you here, It's that Aisha ain't it?" Layton showed immediate alarm upon hearing this, his hardened posture quickly breaking. Reshar nodded with an assuring look.

"You know regardless of what you and I tell the press or tell yourself, you know you can't hide your feelings for her for long." Reshar said in a serious tone. Layton looked away from Reshar not responding to him.

"You keep bottling your feelings for her, if this keeps up it's going to be bad for your health." Layton still not responds still not looking at Reshar but the anger on his look was intensifying.

"I don't bottle my feelings because I don't have feelings for her." Reshar was not impressed by his excuse.

"Sure you don't, from what I heard from Kep, you were the most worried when she was hurt, and when she was recovering you always went to her house, every day and always arrive back to us with a exceptionally happy look on your face, like your love struck, from what I know, that is signs of love."

"What do you know about love?" Layton hissed glaring at Reshar with his nightmarish yellow eyes

"Well if someone is able to give you so much joy just from spending time with, that's a sign of love, every time you talk to me and the others about how great that Aisha is, all of us can see how love struck you are, you should embrace it." Layton thought quietly trying to contemplate in the midst of the roaring crowd.

"Didn't the first match you disapproved about the idea of cross racial relations?" Layton hissed. This got Reshar to think of an answer.

"Well I did meant what I said before, but your teammates and I knew that you weren't really happy before the Altador cup you were a bit of a misanthrope and you were always in morose, until you met and made acquaintance to Prytariel, and I guess that it doesn't matter what is your lover or if she's a Darigan or a mutant or something, as long if she makes you happy." Reshar concluded arms crossed waiting for a response from Layton.

Layton turned away from Reshar once more, this time watching the field which now had both teams on the field waiting for the coin toss from the ref. Layton focused his sight on Prytariel with a smile on her face from what he can see up in the fifth row.

Reshar is right, before this year's Altador cup Layton was not happy, maybe it's because of stress or maybe he's just going through a phase, he questions himself this, does he really enjoy being in solitude? Being completely alone with no one to talk to and just contemplating? Even though he talks to his teammates before the cup, he never engaged in a real conversation only simple talk sense he knew his teammates a lot already, and when stress and anxiety shows up in his mind, he just does what he usually or in terms of present time, used to, just walk to somewhere spacious and quiet so he can just be in complete morose and contemplate, Does Layton enjoy being alone?

The answer for Layton beforehand was an absolute yes, with no one to bother him except his thoughts which is ironically the thing truly does bother him thoughts of failure and disappointment are constantly muddled through his mind while he's in solitude , why does he leave himself in solitude to make his thoughts his biggest problem? Even after he contemplated about his anxiety he still felt unhappy, sure his contemplating did stop the constant stream of bad thoughts from becoming over bearing to his mind and his solitary confinement did comfort him in a strange way, it didn't help him when it came to his own happiness, Every time he woke up, on a bed on the ground or anything, he lacked motivation to get up his teammates coax him every day to get up but to no avail except when he basically malnourishes himself until he finally get something to eat, the only time he does have motivation is when the Altador Cup arrives and now ever sense he was friends with Prytariel, he was happy, he rarely does any solitary contemplating ever sense he was friends with her, maybe he just need's someone to finally be alone with, to share his own solitude with someone.

Maybe he just simply wants her.

Maybe he needs her.

And without a doubt, both were true.

The day he spoke to her for the first time, wasn't the most sweetest conversation, Prytariel kept calling him what he is, a Darigan, but when help was given to her, she was grateful and thankful for it, maybe it was god that made him buy two orders of house blend or maybe Dr. Sloth mind-controlled him to go to her house, now if he thinks about it, If Prytariel's teammates didn't invade her house, he would have never spoke to her, if they didn't Layton would be where he usually be, alone. He would be still unhappy, with his thoughts emotionally beating him down. During his visits to Prytariel's house, he tells her, his own problem's his anxiety and how he intentionally brings him down so he lacked motivation to do anything, he keeps a sophisticated posture and tone so he can mask his doubt, his broken state so people won't pity him he didn't wanted people to think he is weak and needs help, he was an Athlete who at the peek of physical health yet he on the emotional state not so much, when he did tell her, she comforted him greatly giving him words of reassurance and kindness, he brings himself down so low only for Prytariel to bring him back up in a matter of seconds. Essay's worth of bad thoughts were gone just by the soothing words from Prytariel's soft and delicate lips and with an embrace.

Layton did not spoke to Reshar who was expecting anything got absolutely nothing, not even a nod in agreement, Layton just closed his eyes and looked down to the floor for a moment in complete morose, with a defeated sigh; they both watched the game in complete silence between the two while the crowd roared when Terror Mountain scored the first point. Layton then got out of his seat then slithered to the exit.

"Where are you going?" Reshar said.

"You know where I'm going." Layton said/


	10. Chapter 10 : There is no one

Montecito quickly got the ball only to be tackled by Everam, the ball was left on the field completely open, only to be picked up by Brightvale defender Gordo Gunnels the blue gnarrl, with his monstrous size getting tackled was not a problem he can shrug it off like it was nothing, if anyone actually do try to tackle him, advancing forward to the Terror Mountain side of the field, abandoning his defensive position for a goal. The was going terrible for Brightvale with a 1-5 score, Gordo was not interrupted as he ran giving a clear shot, without hesitation he threw the ball only for Minae to catch it, she then passed it to the right of her, Osielle quickly caught the ball and then advance forward quickly with a slow lumbering Gordo pursuing him.

"Come back here!" Gordo yelled with furious eyes as he ran as fast as could, which is sort of a like fast hobble, Osielle simply out ran him, with Prytariel and Rinoc being completely open for a pass as they were both in the opposite sides of Brightvale's goal, Osielle saw Montecito and Layn Hireck, a plushie skeith, rushing towards him, he looked back and saw Gordo gaining up on him, with other choice Osielle threw an overhead shot hoping if either Rinoc or Prytariel caught it, he was then tackled and was dog piled by three players. Rinoc quickly moved forward to catch the ball then threw the ball to the goal only to be intercepted by the Brightvale goalie, Orie Dinelle she then threw passed the ball to an open Reb Weemelott, Prytariel however quickly intercepted and caught the ball, with a competitive smile on her face she threw the ball into the goal once more this time at the opposite side where Orie stood, resulting in a goal once more. The fans of Terror Mountain exploded while the Brightvale fans on the other hand stood there awkwardly not clapping at all disappointed in their teams performance.

Prytariel nodded with a satisfied smile on her face and came to congratulate Rinoc for that play.

"Thanks Prytariel, you were good too." Rinoc said in a calm tone which surprised Prytariel, she was expecting some sort of witty or sarcastic response, not a genuine compliment.

Both teams return to their positions and before the game start Brightvale got into a huddle.

"Alright so we're losing right now, ain't a surprise, we need a game changer." Montecito whispered.

"How about we give Gordo the ball?" Reb said. This caused his teammates to cock an eyebrow at him.

"Even I find that ridiculous" Gordo said turning his head down to the spotted Nimmo.

"Because from what I saw, no one can tackle him, if we can give him the ball so he can score, or he can pass to someone for a quick shot." With that everyone seemed to understand.

"That's true! Good thinking Reb!" Orie said as she pat him on the head which Reb did enjoy.

"Alright team let's do this." Montecito said as the team huddle dispersed and Montecito was given the ball, the Ref blew his whistle and the game began once more.

Xxxxxx

_Outside of Altador._

Layton was not in Altador or at least not inside the city, he was outside in a field of tall grass, no one was there and if he looked to the north, he saw a beautiful sunset underneath the sea's horizon. But he was not amazed nor was he looking at the sunset, his eyes were closed tightly and his frown was hardened, he was in deep thought, he was contemplating like he used too, but unlike before his thoughts were, actually useful, he was actually thinking about what he should do about his current situation, should he announce his feelings for her or should he just bottle them up like what Reshar said.

"_**You don't deserve her, especially for a Darigan."**_ A dark voice whispered. This got Layton's attention.

"_**You are so Pretentious, loving her body yet thinking you love her ideals and truths" **_the voice whispered once more, slightly angering Layton as his frown intensify.

"I love her because she helps me and I help her, she helps me with my problems, problems like you." Layton said to himself.

"_**You think I'm the problem? See this is why you don't derserve her… you never blame yourself even when the problem resolves around you…"**_ Layton was about to respond until the voice interrupted him.

"_**You should be ashamed of yourself, You think you're a gentleman yet your more licentious than anyone you know, you have motivation because of someone's body, how pathetic." **_

"That's what you think; she comforted me in my times of need with her kind and calming words." Layton said, this got the voice's tone to anger.

"_**WHAT TIMES OF NEED!? Your life is loaded with privileges you should feel grateful, yet here you are, struggling to be happy, some Neopians have no money, no food, yet they can still be happy, unlike you of course."**_ Layton showed alarm from this statement, no, fact. Layton was a professional Yooyuball player who was rich and famous, was completely unhappy or at least before.

"_**See? I may be wrong if you love Prytariel for her body, but I know that, you're ungrateful for what you have, you don't deserve it." **_ The voice concluded, this got Layton to shake weakly and eye lids tightening.

"_**Shameful, shameful, no wonder why you don't deserve her." **_ Layton started breathing heavily, his eyes closed as hard it can go his body shaking heavily

"_**Face it, Darigan; you don't derse-"**_Layton screamed wordlessly in pain and anguish, he slither sprinted deeper into the tall grass fields, just so he can escape the voice. He kept hearing these select words regardless of how fast and how far he slithered he still heard those three words.

"_**Shameful."**_

"_**Disgusting."**_

"_**Ungrateful."**_

These words penetrate Layton's mind as he could do nothing except react in panic and anguish he couldn't breathe properly his sight became blurry and all he could see in the sky were dark clouds as the sun finally set he was pelted with heavy rain drops and all he could do is run breathing in and out as fast as possible in total shock and panic just wanting the voice to leave him be yet he still heard those words

"_**Shameful."**_

"_**Disgusting."**_

"_**Ungrateful."**_

He heard those words again and again

He couldn't handle it anymore, he can't handle the constant pain of those words strike his mind like daggers, and he collapsed with a loud thud on the tall grass hyperventilating. He had no one to help him right now, no one to see him like this, no one to comfort him in his greatest time of. Layton screamed in anguish once more.

"_**You have no one."**_


End file.
